Hillsborough County, New Hampshire
Hillsborough County is a county located in the U.S. state of New Hampshire. As of 2000, the population was 380,841. Its county seats are Manchester and Nashua. History Hillsborough was one of the five original counties identified for New Hampshire in 1769, and was named for Wills Hill, the Viscount Hillsborough who was British Secretary of State for the Colonies at the time. The county was organized at Amherst on March 19, 1771. In 1823 a number of towns were removed to become part of Merrimack County. Over several years ending in 1869, county administrative functions were moved from Amherst to the current seats of Manchester and Nashua. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,311 km² (892 sq mi). 2,270 km² (876 sq mi) of it is land and 41 km² (16 sq mi) of it (1.78%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Merrimack County (north) *Rockingham County (east) *Essex County (southeast) *Middlesex County (south) *Worcester County (southwest) *Cheshire County (west) *Sullivan County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 380,841 people, 144,455 households, and 98,807 families residing in the county. The population density was 168/km² (435/sq mi). There were 149,961 housing units at an average density of 66/km² (171/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.90% White, 1.29% Black or African American, 0.25% Native American, 2.00% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 1.31% from other races, and 1.22% from two or more races. 3.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 87.6% spoke English, 5.1% French and 2.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 144,455 households out of which 35.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.00% were married couples living together, 9.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.60% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.58 and the average family size was 3.10. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 7.70% from 18 to 24, 32.70% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 10.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 97.30 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 94.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $53,384, and the median income for a family was $62,363. Males had a median income of $42,017 versus $29,397 for females. The per capita income for the county was $25,198. About 4.30% of families and 6.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.60% of those under age 18 and 8.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities, towns, and villages* *Amherst *Antrim *Bedford *Bennington *Brookline *Deering *Francestown *Goffstown **''Pinardville (a census-designated place in Goffstown, recognized locally)'' *Greenfield *Greenville *Hancock *Hillsborough **''Hillsborough (CDP) (a census-designated place) *Hollis *Hudson **''Hudson (CDP) (a census-designated place) *Litchfield *Lyndeborough *Manchester *Mason *Merrimack **''East Merrimack (a census-designated place in Merrimack, not recognized locally)'' *Milford *Mont Vernon *Nashua *New Boston *New Ipswich *Pelham *Peterborough *Sharon *Temple *Weare *Wilton *Windsor *'' Villages are census divisions, but have no separate corporate existence from the towns they are in.'' References External links *Hillsborough County web site *National Register of Historic Places listing for Hillsborough County *Hillsborough County Sheriff Office Category:Established in 1769 Category:Hillsborough County, New Hampshire Category:Counties of New Hampshire